Overwind
by crystalgardian
Summary: Sai... the phantom thief, was dead. I thought. Until I saw him standing there, grinning with that wicked smile. Neuro... was gone. I thought. Until I saw him sitting there, staring at me with those hungry eyes. Choose... Why? Why do I have to choose? I...
1. Ame, The Rain

Well... I'm trying out something new. On cheerwine reborn's request, enjoy!

This takes place after Neuro leaves and goes off page from there :P

Disclaimer: I don't own MTNN.

_____________________________________________________________

I stared out the window of the crowded bus at the brooding clouds.

Sai.... the phantom thief.

The one person who eluded me. I could see down all other criminals intentions. They were so easy, so... predictable.

I was jerked out of my thoughts as the run down bus lurched to a stop.

"Last stop, last stop, everyone off."

Only a small scared looking child and two old women got off with me. The empty bus drove away, leaving me at the edge of a small town I knew as Orimako.

"Hey,"

I felt a small tug on my blue skirt and looked down, two large brown eyes stared back, the little girl.

"Are you the famous detective, Katsuragi Yako?"

I nodded and smiled pleasantly and the girls features lit up.

"Wow! My bro follows aaaallll of your cases, he says he's gonna be just like you when he grows up!"

I bent down and ruffled her brown hair. "Really? Well, tell him I'm behind him all the way."

The girl nodded as I stood back up. "Will do."

I smiled again. "See ya."

I waved as I walked away from them, away from the road, into the forest.

I breathed in deep as I made my way between the trees.

It smelled like rain, I hadn't thought to bring an umbrella. I groaned as I shoved two bamboo shoots apart so I could walk between them.

Then I reached it, a small clearing.

It had been five years, but I felt like I had been there only yesterday.

I walked over to a lone tree standing in the middle of the clearing.

It had only been a sapling when Godai had helped me plant it, but five years had done a lot to help it, it was now twice as tall as me and thick enough that no matter how hard you kicked at it, it didn't budge.

I pressed my hand to the bark and leaned against the tree.

"Hello, Sai." I whispered. "Did you miss me?"

I just stood there, waiting for an answer that would never come, trying to understand the heart I never would.

It started raining.

I stared at the sky, the rain was calming.

I sighed and turned around.

"I'll come and visit you again." My voice was hoarse from not being used. "I promise."

I waded back through the forest, making my way to the bus, to the office.

Godai would have clients lining up by the minute now.

I started back, never even dreaming that the last person I expected waited there, and that he was going to lead me on the weirdest adventure, and that, on that adventure, I would meet the one person I thought I would never meet again.

Sai, the phantom thief, Neuro, the puzzle eater.... the two who interested me most... the two I never thought I would see again.

_____________________________________________________________

WOAH! Dude, I just let the story take me and.... Amazing-ness. Hope you like it so far Cheer, think of this as a prologue.

Please review!


	2. Koe, The Voice

Okay, here is the next chapter. Sai might not appear yet, but he will. Don't worry.

_____________________________________________________________

I looked up at the white office building.

Godai and I had it knocked down and rebuilt two years ago, it looked much more professional and attracted way more customers.

I sighed as I walked in the front doors.

"Ah, Yako-san, good morning!"

I nodded in acknowledgment at our blonde eyed green eyed receptionist, Meiru-san.

It was really just a front though, all she did was turn away unwanted guests since Akane, being hair, wouldn't go down too well with customers and looking like you had no secretary was unprofessional.

I pushed the button on side of the elevator door and rested my head against the silver doors.

I was in no mood to be receiving clients, but I didn't want to leave Godai to drown in a sea of angry email reply's either. He didn't handle them too well and I didn't feel like losing customers today.

I almost fell in face first as the cool metal door slid out from beneath my forehead.

I sighed and rubbed my temples with one hand while pushing the floor button with the other.

I watched wearily as the number rose two. An electronic ding sounded from the ceiling and the doors slid open.

I walked out into a narrow hall and into the door across the hall.

"Godai," I started, but then something came rushing at my head.

I ducked to the side as it smashed into the wall and fell to the floor. Another one came at me, I caught this one and looked it over.

"A paperweight?" Yet another paper weight flew towards me and I grabbed this one as well.

"Hmph."

Wait, that voice...

"Your reflexes have improved slave."

My eyes widened. "Neuro?"

He peeked over the red leather couch. His eyes showed me his hunger.

"I am sensei's humble assistant!" He said mockingly.

I sighed and turned to look at the wall. There was a sizeable dent.

"Geez, that's going to have to be repaired." I turned towards an astonishingly calm Godai. Were his anger management classes finally paying off?

"Godai-san, would you go make me some coffee? I've had a rough day." Godai grunted as he got up.

"There's more comin' too, you've got enough clients to keep you going for a year."

I groaned.

Godai chuckled a little as he left.

I tossed the paper weights in my hands so that they landed upright in their respective positions.

I leaned over and grabbed the one on the floor and tossed it as I sunk into the couch opposite Neuro. It landed a couple inches off.

"Ah, I missed." I sighed.

I turned to look at Neuro. I saw a look of surprise on his face. "Neuro, what's with that expression,"

I twirled my finger at him as I propped up my arm on the couch. "It doesn't suit you."

He smirked. "Heh, You've gotten disobedient during my absence."

I turned to face the couch and folded my arms around my face. "Sorry." I mumbled into the couch.

I felt something descend on my back.

"Oh? It only means I'll have to train you again." Neuro's voice came from above me now. He was very obviously sitting on me.

Under any normal circumstances I would have been trying to shove him off while screaming bloody murder but I was so tired and, he was so..... warm....

"Oh is that all." I mumbled, my mind growing fuzzy, that was until Godai practically knocked the door down and marched in carrying the coffee in a very red looking hand and swearing under his breath.

I started up when he came in and Neuro made a quick escape to the ceiling as I slid out from under him.

He handed me my coffee with a scowl.

"Thank you, Godai-san" I said sipping the hot coffee and already starting to feel re-energized.

Godai grunted and stated sucking his burnt thumb.

"I have to go back to my office now, Yako." He said in a much calmer, but still brash voice.

"Yup, thanks for your help." I said cheerfully.

He slammed the door behind him.

Neuro released himself off the ceiling and I slid out of the way before he could crush me.

He seemed disappointed.

Suddenly his blank face came out and I heard claws unsheathe.

I prepared myself mentally.

Suddenly a gloved hand grasped my neck and lifted me up.

"Slave, I sense a mystery, you were lucky."

I nodded weakly and Neuro shoved me through the door, following me while chuckling sinisterly.

I was insanely happy, even through the torture.

I thought Neuro was gone, yet here he was, gripping me by the neck.

I was glad.

_____________________________________________________________

yeah, no Sai.... yet. *Evil laughter*

Do you think I made Neuro too soft? I hope not....

Review or Sai will kill you!


	3. Koukyuu, The Investigation

Yay! I'm actually writing :D Sorry... I'm doing two nutcrackers for two different companies so it's spazzu out here...... funny thing though, both chinese from the different companies are using the exact same fans from the exact same store even though they have nothing to do with one another. XD

Okay, enough rambles, Disclaimer: I don't own MTNN. Never will, cause it ended already.

* * *

Neuro talked amiably with the police officer, who attempted to stand over him, and failed due to the fact that Neuro towered a full foot over him.

Three years ago, I would have stayed back and let Neuro handle it, now I crept soundlessly towards the yellow police tape and hopped over it, landing with grace I had worked hard to achieve.

Neuro distracted the police officer with something, I wasn't sure what but he was fiddling with his papers now, And shot me a questioning and peircing look.

I beamed at him in response and walked lightly over to the body.

The unfortunate business man wore quite the attire.

The bloody suit seemed to be a Napoleon, I spied a platinum Rolex on his right wrist.

Right wrist, he was left handed then.

His neck gaped open, exposing his lungs to the world.

I leaned in closer.

The gash ended just before the vital veins, he drowned in his own blood, rather quickly but still in excruciating pain.

I realized the gash was deeper in the middle than on the sides.

How strange.

There was an outline around the middle of the whites of his eyes that were nearly invisible.

Contacts.

"Well then,"

Neuro's conversation with the police man was ending. The freckled officer turned around and nearly jumped out of his suit.

"Oi, you! This area is strictly off limits!"

I walked nonchalantly towards him.

From what I could see, he was a dedicated man. Probably had some injustice when he was a child, meaning if it got the job done he wasn't against bending the rules.

Good.

"Hello!" I stepped over the police line.

"I was wondering if you could tell me this man's background."

The police man cocked his eyebrow. "And why should I tell you?"

I laughed and scratched the back of my head. "Oh! Well you see, I'm a detective and...."

"Ah!" One of the other police men pointed at me.

"I know you! You're that famous detective who can solve anything in less than twenty four hours."

Neuro looked at me, his blank face on.

I wondered whether he was pleased or disappointed.

"Yeah, that's me."

It was then that the clock started ticking.

Begin the first case.

* * *

Tada! Sai is coming soon, don't worry.

P.S. Prize for whoever guesses what happened to the business man.

Don't ask me when Sai is gonna appear, I have to set the stage.

Review! I beg of you!


	4. PLEASE READ!

… err….. hey…. Readers….. yes, this isn't an official update… WAIT NO! DON'T LEAVE THIS IS IMPORTANT!

Okay, so obviously you have noticed the lacking updates right? I'm telling you right now. I'M NOT DROPPING THEM!

I've just decided to work on one story at a time…

It's better for me, and my scatter brain-ness, it's better for you, because when I do get to the story here, it will be better writing that is more focused, less rushed, and altogether more focused.

Win win. Right?

So…. I'm hoping you guys will be patient and wait your turn while I finish up the other chapters and… HEY NOW! WHAT ARE YOPU DOING DON'T DELETE ME OFF YOUR SUBSCRIPTIONS!

I just told you! I'm not dropping this. It will start again at one point in time, maybe as soon as a couple months, who knows.

I love you guys, my readers.

~CG


End file.
